


As the Seasons Pass Us By

by Bitway



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Game Verse, Love Ball: an oc/canon zine, Seasons Theme, fanzine work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: With every passing season, something between them grows.
Relationships: Silver (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: LoveBall: An OC x Canon Zine 2020





	As the Seasons Pass Us By

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the [Pokemon OC/Canon zine!](https://twitter.com/OC_Zine) if you can, please go and check it out! It's a free zine btw~

The sky above was once a bright and lovely blue. Clouds formed throughout the day, turning from pure white to a sinister grey. As they blocked out the sun, darkness covered the world below. It was a change most people would have noticed as it was too dark for the early afternoon.

Vivian glances up when she feels a drop of water hit the tip of her nose. The trainer is met with another drop, this time against her forehead. Then another. And another. More comes pouring down and she has to raise an arm to shield her eyes from the water.

"I should have prepared for this," the girl sighs. With no jacket or umbrella to shield her, she is left to accept the onslaught of water.

Blue eyes glance around the area, searching for shelter. Hiding under trees would only help so much. The thought of calling out her Pokemon and flying to a Pokemon Center had crossed her mind, but with the rainfall growing heavy, she didn't want them flying in this weather. She needed to find somewhere to stay until the rain passed.

Thankfully, there's a cave nearby. The moment it's in her sight, she darts towards it. After nearly slipping on a puddle, she makes it safely into the cave.

"I got lucky," she laughs to herself before shaking off some water from her body.

"Lucky?" A familiar voice repeats. "What's so lucky about being caught out in the rain?"

"Silver!" The girl gasps as she looks to her old rival. She hadn't noticed that he had taken shelter here. And, unlike her, it seemed he was prepared for the change in weather. He already set a small fire up and there wasn't a single drop of water on him.

"Don't shout," he hisses.

She chuckles and mumbles out an apology.

"It's nice to see you too."

Silver rolls his eyes as the girl walks towards him. She takes a seat beside him, not too far yet not too close. The boy glares at her.

"I didn't say you could stay here."

"May I stay here, Silver?"

"Do whatever you want. Not like you're going to move anyway…"

Vivian smiles at him before doing her best to wring out some water from her hair. Even with water gone, pink strands still stuck together. Her clothes were wet, thankfully not completely soaked. If she had remained out there any longer, it would have looked like a Pokemon had used Surf on her.

Silence overtakes them. Neither minds it. Silver held a stick used to poke at the flames, ensuring they would remain lit. Vivian held a hand out close enough to feel the warmth from the fire. She snuck a glance at him while he was preoccupied.

It had been a long while since they last met, each busy with their own training. Running into him wasn't easy, so she was happy to find him. She missed when they used to constantly run into each other. Even if he was a little rough around the edges, he proved to be a great trainer and a friend. At least, she saw him as one. He might not agree, but she had always enjoyed his presence.

"How've you been? Were you training out here?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I'm not giving away my secrets, not until I beat you."

Vivian's lips curl into a smile. He still wanted to beat her. The challenge, no matter when it was thrown at her, would always be accepted. He was a force to be reckoned with; him and his Feraligatr. She'd seen how they started out and how much they've grown since the start of their journey.

And she wanted to continue to see them grow stronger and stronger, to maybe one day defeat her.

"Why don't we…train together?"

"What?"

Vivian is, admittedly, surprised at what she had asked. It had been on her mind, a reason to stay with him, but she didn't mean for it to slip out. There was no taking it back now.

"If we train together, you can challenge me any time! And I promise I can turn the other way when you want to do more secret training. You'd even get to see me train to and can use that to your advantage."

The words come out fast as she hadn't thought this through. Part of her braces for him to say no, to tell her he doesn't need her. Gray eyes flash towards her before focusing on the fire.

"Like I said, do whatever you want."

~…~

"We don't have time for fun. What part of this is supposed to help with training?"

"It's important to have a break. If you don't then you and your Pokemon will all suffer from a burnout."

"That still doesn't answer how this," a pause as Silver gestures at the two of them, "is supposed to help!"

Vivian looks down, her gaze passing the blue floral swimsuit and looking to the sand beneath their feet. Or her feet. Silver was sitting on a beach towel in red swimming trunks. He had his arms crossed as he waited for a response.

"Well, it's better than being cooped up inside, right?" She keeps a smile up before turning and looking to the ocean. Waves were crashing down onto the sand. Their Pokemon were out and enjoying the water- those that could handle water, anyway. "I promise, we can have a fight later. But we should wait for it to cool down a bit."

Silver grumbles about something under his breath. She was glad that he had agreed to come out here, even if he didn't look too happy about it. But she wanted him to have fun, to enjoy their time rather than sit and mope indoors.

"Do you want to go play in the water?"

"No."

She pouts at his quick response. Vivian would be lying if she said she hadn't been expecting an answer like that. If he wouldn’t move from this spot, then she'd have to keep him company. They could sit together and enjoy the cool ocean breeze as their Pokemon enjoyed themselves.

As she turns to face him, she moves a little too fast. Vivian loses her balance causing her heart to jump in her chest. A gasp escapes her, her eyes shut, and gravity pulls her down. She was expecting a soft impact. Sand wouldn't hurt, but it felt like she had hit something or rather someone instead.

Vivian opens her eyes and pushes herself up. She stops when she stares down at her rival.

Their faces were inches apart, strands of pink nearly bruising against his cheek. Gray eyes locked onto blue. The sound of the ocean drowns out and all she can hear is the beating of her own heart.

Then she notices the color rising in his cheeks. Vivian mirrors his reaction. Her mind was shouting at her to move, but couldn't.

Vivian opens her mouth, unsure of what to say. She wanted to apologize for what happened but no words came. Her eyes are focused on him as it was a rare chance to see him up close. Those gray eyes were captivating and she found herself thinking just how cute he really looked. The latter made her face heat up even more.

"Sorry!" Escapes from her and she manages to get her body off of him. She lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of her head once she is on her feet. "I'll come and check on you later!"

Before he could say anything, Vivian had already turned, nearly tripping again, and ran towards their Pokemon.

"Idiot…" The boy mumbles as he puts a hand over his mouth. He could still feel how hot his face was. It's the heat, it has to be. As for his racing heart? He couldn't blame the heat for that.

~…~

If there was one thing Silver knew about Vivian, it was that she was an idiot. She was too soft and kind. She had a weak spot for Pokemon and had a hard time turning people down. She was annoying with her concerns for him and the way she looked at him. It made him feel…weird. In a good way.

He didn't want to acknowledge whatever he was feeling in his chest whenever they spent time together. He shoves those feelings deep, deep down. As far as his heart would allow. They still resurface every once in a while, usually when she smiles or when she had gotten too close. Sometimes he wanted to try to make her smile, even if he ended up doing the opposite. Maybe one day he could accomplish that.

"Are we almost there?"

"I think so. If you're worried about the Pokemon here, there's always time to turn back."

"I'm not worried. They don't stand a chance against me."

"I know. You're really strong."

Hearing that makes his heart thump against his chest. He knew that he was strong, but when it came from her, it sounded so genuine. It left some minor frustration knowing that he wasn't as strong as her. But he would change that.

Silver shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to warm them up. The weather was colder, and the leaves were changing colors. It reminded him of Ecruteak even if they were nowhere near the city.

The route to Mt. Silver was short but filled with powerful Pokemon. It was Vivian's suggestion to come here to train, knowing that he wanted a challenge. She had given him warnings, ones he had brushed off. The Pokemon here were strong, as she said, but they were no match for his team. At least the ones that weren't cowardly enough to do a surprise attack.

The small forest off to their side concealed a Pokemon. Silver had thought little of it. He was prepared to send out his Feraligatr if it showed itself. When he hears the cry ring out loud and clear, he already has his Pokeball in hand.

What he wasn't expecting was a Donphan to come rolling out from behind the trees and heading straight his way. Even with his partner’s Pokeball in hand, there wouldn't be time to send him out. He thinks to move but his body doesn't listen.

Then he feels himself being shoved. He had been pushed aside from the Donphan's attack by Vivian. In his place, she is the one to take the attack from the Pokemon.

Silver had watched as they collided. The girl had been hit back, landing on the ground further away. Meanwhile, the Pokemon had continued to roll off, acting as if it hadn't even bumped into her.

He gets to his feet and immediately goes to her side. The girl is lying on her back, face in pain as she lets out a whine.

"I'm fine," she replies, aware that he hadn't asked. He watches her push herself up. She could sit up just fine, but when it came to standing, she couldn't. Her hands had gone to her ankle.

Silver clicked his tongue and balled his fists. He wanted to find that Donphan and defeat it in a battle, but he couldn't leave her side. Not when she was pretending to be fine.

"You're," he starts with a low voice that grows into a shout, "an idiot!" She blinks at him. "Why did you push me out of the way? I could have managed just fine on my own!"

He mentally slaps himself. This wasn't what he wanted to do or say.

"I just…"

He knows why. She acts first and thinks later. She only had the best intentions. He should be grateful. And he is. Even if he doesn't seem like it.

"You told me I was strong. Or was that a lie?"

"No! It wasn't. You're a strong person, Silver."

"Then why?"

She stares into his eyes. Her mouth opens, and she hesitates to speak.

"I just…I don't want to lose someone important to me." Those heavy words slip out. He could see the tears being pushed back as she tried to force a smile. He messed up again. "I'm sorry, really. I wasn't pushing you out of the way thinking you were weak. My body acted on its own when I saw the Donphan heading your way. I didn't want you to get hurt or worse. It's…silly, I know. Sorry."

Silver looks away. He shouldn't have lashed out at her and he should apologize, but…that's harder than it looks. He wants to tell her to be more careful and not to make such a stupid mistake again. If he's frustrated at anyone, it was himself. Not her. Even if she was the reason for making his heart sting.

"You're such a damned idiot," he mutters. Silver steps forward. He does his best to avoid looking at her injury and help her to her feet. An arm is slung around his shoulder and her body is pressed against his. "We're heading back."

"B-But we can keep going! There's a Center up ahead, and if I get a moment I can-"

She stops and bites down on her tongue, trying to hold back a cry of pain as she applies pressure onto her foot. It would be useless to try to argue back when the pain was that obvious.

"You said you don't want to lose someone important to you…right?" Silver asks as he faces forward. "Well…" He gulps. This was his chance to say something right. "You're…kind of important to me too. So you have to take care of yourself."

His voice is quiet, and for a second he thinks she didn't hear him. Which would have all been a damned waste if that were the case. He tries not to meet with her gaze, not wanting to see her reaction.

"I'll be careful, Silver," she breathes out.

Silver huffs and glances to her. He could see the color in her cheeks and noticed just how close they were. Oh, how easy would it be to lean in and give the girl a kiss. Not that he wanted to. Well, maybe a little.

"Get out your Dragonite. It'll be faster."

Vivian nods before reaching into her bag to pull out a Pokeball. With a toss in the air, the dragon emerges. Silver helps the girl into Dragonite's arms, giving him the order to take her back to the Indigo Plateau.

"I'll meet you there later." Silver grabs hold of the girl's sleeve before her Pokemon could fly. He gulps and makes a quick move forward. Lips are pressed to her cheek briefly before pulling back. "Hurry up and go!"

Silver doesn't turn around as he hides his face. He hears her Dragonite respond before his wings begin to flap. Even after they left, he remains still, burying his face into his hands.

Did he really just do that?

~…~

"It's so cold," Vivian mumbles as she rubs her arms. The scarf she wore kept her neck warm, but the chilly breeze could easily pass through her clothes. She considers going into a shop and buying a jacket of her own. If they were going to be out and training in the colder months, she would have to be prepared. The last thing she wanted to do was freeze when the snow finally fell.

Tired of rubbing her arms, she pulls her hands into her scarf. It helps. For a while. Her body shivers and she is ready to head back to the nearest city just so she could warm up in the Pokemon Center.

Then she feels something placed around her shoulders. It's nice and warm and acts as a shield against the cold. From the corner of her eyes, she spots familiar colors of a jacket hanging on her. A small smile lights on her face.

Her head turns, and she catches Silver with colored cheeks that match his hair. She grips onto his jacket, pulling it around her and enjoying this newfound warmth.

"Thank you," she says.

"Don't mention it. You didn't look like you were dressed for the cold and I didn't want to hear the end of it."

"I wasn't going to complain!"

"Your teeth wouldn't stop chattering the last time we were training."

"Oh…Wait, what about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Only idiots get cold."

As if on cue, his body betrays him. Silver shivers and he does his best to hide it. Maybe he could handle the cold better than her, but that doesn't stop Vivian from standing in front of him with a look of determination in her eyes. Carefully, she unravels the scarf around her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you usually tell me to just do whatever I want, so…" A pause as the scarf was in her hands. The chilly air brushes against her neck and she misses the warmth of it already. Normally she would be tempted to put it back on, but now was the time to wrap the scarf around him instead.

The dull white scarf sits around his shoulders. He looks down at it, a hand reaching up to touch the end that rested against his chest.

"Now, we're even."

Silver rolls his eyes and hides his face in the scarf. He sighs and doesn't fight back. The hand that was distracted with it drops and finds its way into hers.

"I didn't need it…but thanks anyway, I guess."

"You're welcome. Shall we have that Pokemon battle I promised you?"

“I’ve been waiting for it.”


End file.
